


Cat and Mouse

by FlamencoDiva



Series: Cat and Mouse [1]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Language, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Eveline ran away once, Dean was able to find her, now a new problem has arisen and he is on the hunt for her again, is she just a runner or does she like playing the mouse to his cat?





	1. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a drunken night, one that scared her away from him. But when she sees him again after three months, what will she say? what will he do?

             She pulled away from him softly as his snores filled the room. She didn’t want it to be like this. She had always admired him from afar. But last night, she knew he would think it was a mistake and she prepared herself for the down fall. She told herself over and over again, that this was good, get it out of her system and leave. She didn’t figure it would be so hard. She left him a note and kissed him gently on his cheek a single tear rolling down her face. She grabbed her things from her room in the bunker and made her way to the garage. Her bag over her shoulder she reached for her motorcycle.

             Not wanting to wake anyone she rolled her bike outside and took one last look back. She climbed onto the big made sure her bag was secured and revved up the engine. She didn’t see him looking for her, didn’t see as he ran after her while her bike peeled off into the open road. She didn’t see him fall to his knees and pound on the floor with his fists. But she moved on and would make sure she would keep tabs on them just to stay away.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Three Months Later~*~*~*~*~*~*

                “Garth” she tried to interject but the rambunctious hunter continued on, “Yes Garth I know… yes that does sound amazing…. About this ghost…. Did you tell them about it?” she was able to get it out and awaited his response. “Great thanks, I’m on my way” she told him and hung up her phone.

                Checking her gear, she secured it to the bike and memorized the address. It seemed that a dear sweet grandma became angry when her family sold the house to strangers. Shaking her head, she knew it would be an easy case. She made her way to the location rather quickly, getting as much information from the locals as a news reported on the surprise deaths. She was even bold enough to get answers for the police. She reveled in her success that she failed to recognize the familiar rumble that was approaching. She put on her helmet and sped off, towards the cemetery.

                She never expected Garth to be the underhanded sneak. ‘Damn him’ she thought as she placed the ice pack she received on her head. The ghost got the better of her before she could lite the bitch up. What she didn’t figure on was a pair of green eyes staring at her when she woke. They were angry yet concerned. She felt her eyes closed and they never opened until the moment she jumped up in the motel bed.

“Here” the familiar gruff voice said just before having handed her the ice pack.

                It was an awkward silence as his brother looked between the two of them and tried to say something but kept closing his mouth. It reminded her of a fish.

“If you are going to say something say it Sam” she drawled and rolled her eyes.

“I’ll say something” his voice growled, “What the hell were you thinking taking this on, on your own?”

“I’m a big girl Dean, I can handle myself” she groaned as she got up and tossed the ice pack to Sam who caught it.

“Y/N, I don’t think it’s a good Idea to…” Sam began,

“Shut it… I don’t need it from you… from either of you” she went to reach for her leather jacket only to be pulled back and turned roughly by the familiar calloused hands.

                His green eyes bore into her soul. She could feel her knees getting weak. She regained her composure quickly remembering that the one night they shared might have meant nothing to him. He was just trying to do what he always did, save her.

“Do you have any Idea how worried I was… how scared I was?”

“please enlighten me” she said as she pushed him away roughly.

                He stumbled back with a look of surprise, where was his best friend? Where was the girl he allowed into his heart? This girl in front of him was cold and hard. 

“You left Y/N, you left with one word ‘Sorry’” he chest heaved with every angry breath he took.

“What do you care! What we had was one drunken night Dean… if anything, you should be glad I left instead of you having to drag me out like all the others” she huffed and tried to make her way past Sam. “Move Sam”

“No, Y/N… you should listen to him… please… look I know more than anyone what you were feeling up to that point but hear him out” he said with pleading eyes. 

“Why, so that the one night we actually have something we are plastered out of our minds, the one night I let myself go knowing it would be forgotten the next day” she admitted looking at Sam.

“I never forgot, and I will never forget it” she heard. “I knew the moment I saw you beheading five vampires that one nest we took out that I was in trouble” his voice hitched. “Every time you make pies and listen to Zeppelin while doing it and dance in your underwear when you think no one is looking” he admitted. “I tried to keep my distance, keep it friendly, but that night… you and I just clashed Y/N and I don’t regret it one bit”

                He walked around her as Sam moved away. He moved his hand to lift her face to see that she had tears in her eyes.

“I can’t do this Dean… You don’t love me like that, you think you do but you don’t” she denied it to herself, “That night was nothing, but whiskey and tequila promises” she whispered as she pushed passed him and out the door.

                Dean watched as her bike faded off into the distance, her words echoed in her ears. But she never said she didn’t love him, she only said that he was the one who didn’t. Even if it took him three more months to find her again, the next time, he would prove to her that he did care, and that he did fall in love with her.


	2. I Will Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean let her runaway from him. He made sure to keep tabs on her and let her think she was safe being away from him. What happens when he decides he can;t stay away any longer? Sequel to Running Away (Warning: MUST BE 18+ to read) (Dean X Reader)

                The vampire’s head fell with a thud as the blood splattered on her face. Her face cold and hard as she looked at her handy work. The vampires’ nest of 10 all gone, she still had the expertise. She made her way out towards her motorcycle. Their last encounter left a harsh taste in her mouth. The look in his eyes when she walked away, that hurt the most. But it was for the best. He had always said that relationships in this life would end in tragedy, and he was right. Except, she decided to end it before it began, sparing them both.

                She made her way down the empty road, her next destination near them. She had no choice; a witch was making dreams come true at a cost. The good thing though, she would be in Kansas City, on the Kansas side. The bad news, she would be tempted to return to the bunker. She made her way to the dingy motel and paid for the night. A hot shower and a good night’s rest would do her some good. She made her way to her room turning the key and dumping her bags in side with a ‘plop’. She locked the door and proceeded to secure it with salt and hex bags.

                She stripped herself of her grimy, vampire blood-soaked clothes and turned on the hot water. Once she felt it was hot enough, she stepped in letting the hot water sooth her aching muscles. She sighed and leaned into the water, she couldn’t help it. The events of the night played in her head. Her body craved his touch. She let out a frustrated cry and finished cleaning herself. She needed to get him out of her head. Maybe the local bar had some prospects.

                Drying herself she dressed in the best clothes she had, ones that she had hoped would catch his attention once. Dark purple and black corset that accentuated her breasts, her tight black skin-tight jeans, her 4-inch pumps with the secret blade compartment, and her favorite leather jacket. She decided to go with neutral make-up, nothing to flashy, she wasn’t expecting a proposal.

                She gave a devilish grin as she walked out of the lobby, she could feel the eyes on her. She shrugged and walked to the local watering hole. As soon as she stepped in, she could feel the predatory gazes on her. She smirked, and the light click of her heals could be heard as she made her way to the bar. She smiled sweetly at the bar tender and ordered her favorite shot, a red headed slut. It was a concoction of Jägermeister, peach-flavored schnapps, and cranberry juice. The one drink she knew could help her forget about him. She downed the shot, placed the glass upside down and asked for two more. She could feel the buzz all throughout her body. Her eyes surveyed the patrons, she was looking for the biggest suckers to hustle.

                She smiled at the frat boys who were playing pool. She slipped off the stool, unaware of the green eyes that had come in and spotted her. She leaned over the banister separating the pool tables from the rest of the bar. She gave her flirtiest smile.

“You know” she breathed pushing her chest out making the boys gulp. “I never learned to play, could you teach me?” she batted her eyes at them. They all gave her lustful grins.

“Sure, why don’t you join us” one of them said.

She smiled, ‘sucker’ she thought as she took her place.

                By the second game she had cleaned them out of a thousand dollars. She played it cool, not letting on her charade. She wiggled her fingers at them in a flirty wave and made her way back to sit at a stool. Her smile was wide as she ordered two more redheaded sluts. She was oblivious to the familiar figure who took their place by her.

“That was a dirty play sweetheart”

                The voice made her heart stop.

“How did you find me?” she croaked, unable to hide her shock.

“I never lost you sweetheart, just made you think I did” He sipped his whiskey and smacked his lips together. “You were wrong you know” he continued.

“Wrong about what?” she downed her two shots one after the other, she was hoping this was a drunken hallucination.

“I don’t think I love you” he paused and downed the rest of his drink asking for another, “I know I do.”

She snorted, “Bullshit Dean” she smiled when two more shots were given to her, “There is no way you do, Cassie? You loved her. Lisa? You definitely loved her. Me? No way” she shook her head downing the shot and hissing.

“What is it going to take to prove to you that I do love you Y/N” he growled.

She scoffed, “what do you have to prove? Nothing. I know you Dean, there is no way in hell, purgatory, or any other supernatural prison that you love someone like me” she downed her last shot slapped a 50 on the bar top and stood. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a hunt to get ready for in the morning”

                She walked away from him and out the bar. Her steps taking her to her motel. She made her way inside the elevator once the doors opened. Her back was facing the doors, never realizing that he had followed her. The minute the doors closed, her turned her around, pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. She pushed him away.

“Are you insane?” she exclaimed.

“No, I’m pretty sure I’m sane” he said and kissed her once again.

                This time she could feel her body betray her, his lips soft and firm. She could feel his tongue grazed her lips asking for entrance. She sighed and opened slightly, the taste of whisky mixing with the taste of her shots. The dining of the elevator separated them as she walked out and to her room. He was right behind her, not wanting her to push him away. She was fumbling with the keys when he reached her and kissed and sucked on her pulse right on her neck. He could feel her shudder in ecstasy and grinned.

He hummed in her ear, “I bet you are soaking wet baby girl” he growled in her ear.

“I wouldn’t be so sure” she lied, oh how she lied, she could feel the wetness of her pussy soaking through her skin-tight jeans.

“How about I find out” he gave her another growl before nipping at her earlobe.

                She finally managed to open the door. The stumbled in and she put space between them.

“Damn it Dean” she said running her hand along her face. Her breathing hard and raged.

                When he took a step forward, she took one back. It was a game of cat and mouse, except she didn’t want to get caught. She wanted to run, wanted to flee and leave him in the dust. She wasn’t Cassie, or Lisa. She always found herself thinking about his relationships with them. How happy he was and how she would never compare to how they made him feel. She could feel the tears, the memories of them flashing in her mind, the pain when he was with them.

“Y/N, stop running from me”

“Why? Why should I stop running Dean!” She found herself pressed up against the motel room table, no where to go as he cornered her in.

“Because I realized what I have been missing since I first met you” he placed his hand gently on her cheek and forced her to look at him, “I’ve been missing you… You are running away from me why? Answer me that!”

“I’m not normal Dean!”

“Normal is overrated!” he said, “You mentioned Cassie and Lisa, which by the way I’ll forgive you… but, they aren’t you, you’re different. You know the life you know the risks… you’re my best friend and I was blind to your feelings… please, please, please, I am begging you… don’t disappear, don’t let me go on without knowing that you are safe” he whispered. With each pause he had left small butterfly kisses all over her face.

“Dean…” she began only to be silence by his lips.

“Let me love you Y/N, let me be the hopeless in love idiot that wants nothing more than to take you to bed and turn your body to Jell-O?” he breathed against her skin. The moan escaped from her lips making him smirk. “See, you can’t deny it Y/N, this… is perfect” he left kisses along her neck. “Let… me… love… you” in between each word he kissed down to her cleavage.

“Dean… please…” she wasn’t sure if she was asking him to stop or keep going, her mind was a fog as his fingers began to strip her of her leather jacket.

“Please what sweetheart? Stop or keep going?” he stood up straight and sat her up on the table urging her leg to wrap around him as he cupped her face and traced the pads of his thumbs along her cheeks and lips.

“I… I don’t know” she breathed taking in his smell, gun power, leather, and whiskey. Her skin shuddering at the simplest of his touches.

“You know… I know you know” He kissed her forehead, teasing her with his touch.

She looked into his green eyes, her heart pounding in her chest, the sound of her blood pumping in her ear.  She watched as he slipped her shoes off and ran his hands up her legs. His fingers teasing the button of her jeans. She could see the devilish glint in his eyes as he undid the button.

“I can say this” his whispered as his fingers undid her zipper then traced the hem around her, “The last time you wore this, I was jealous of the guy who got to pound into you” he smirked and let his fingers graze her covered pussy, “you sneak” he tsked, “you are soaking right through” he urged her to lift up her hips.

She resisted at first, but one sharp look and she complied. This was a side of him she hadn’t seen, and it made her crumble.  His eyes predatory as he slipped down her jeans.

“You still have a chance to stop me” he said seriously.

She shook her head and let one stray tear fall, “I can’t resist” she breathed. “One more time” she said.

                He knew what she meant, but he wasn’t going to let her get away again. He began undoing the clasps on the front of her corset. Her breasts sprung free as he tossed it aside. One hand placed gently on her hip the other grazing her now perky nipple. Her head tossed back as he brought his face down his lips surrounding it. He made soft moans as he sucked and nipped at her nipple, giving it his full attention before switching to the other one. Her breath ragged as her skin prickled with anticipation. She gasped as he shifted her hips further down the table while undoing his belt, jean button, and zipper.

“I have waited for this Y/N” he breathed letting go of her breast and whispering in her ear. “At first I wanted to tie you up and drag you back to the bunker…. But then, I saw you take out vamps’ nest after vamps’ nest and by god, if it wasn’t the sexiest thing I ever saw”

                She snapped out of it, her brain registering what he was saying. She pushed him away and looked at him. He didn’t give up easily, he took of his shirt angrily and gently tugged on her hair resulting in her yelp.

“What Y/N?” he licked her neck as he pushed his chest against hers and moaned as their skins touched.

“Take me Dean” she breathed, “Shut up, stop talking and take me” She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him fiercely making him moan as her fingers teased the hem of his boxers before pulling them down.

“You sure you’re ready for that?” he raised his eye brow at her.

“Are you all talk and no action?” she teased back.

                He growled as his mouth assaulted hers and he made his hand removed her lace panties. She sighed contently as she moved her legs to help him slip them off. He boldly slipped his index finger into her folds getting a soft mew from her.

“Like that?” he kissed her neck, he couldn’t get enough of tasting her skin.

                All she could muster was a gasp and a hum of excitement.  His finger pumped gingerly into her, teasing her with every pump. He could feel her walls clenching around his finger and gave a devilish grin when he added a second making her gasp in surprise. She moaned softly close to his ear making him shudder and his cock twitch.

                He teased and touched her making her come close to coming only to pull his fingers out. She made a move to try and get down so that she could taste him, but he stopped her and shook his head.

“Next time” he breathed his cock dripping with precum as he pumped it gently, “I want to take you and make you scream my name, until you realize I’m not going to let you go” he shifted her hips closer to the edge, her ass hanging off as his tip teased her folds.

“Please Dean” she muttered and moaned.

“Please what Y/N?”

“Make me yours” she begged.

                He captured her mouth with his as he pushed his cock into her. They moaned into each other as he thrusted into her. He reached deep inside, his hips crashing into hers as her position made it perfect for him to reach her g-spot, her clit rubbing against his base. They moaned, breathed and groaned with every slow sensual thrust. He was thrusting slowly on purpose wanting her to beg him to ravage her on the table. She could feel the want burn with in her. The feel of his skin on hers burned with every thrust.

“Dean” she whispered in his ear.

“Yeah Y/N” he kissed her lips.

“Fuck me”

                That was all it took for him to push her down on the table and quicken his thrusts. He pounded into her, the table legs squeaking against the floor. Her breasts bouncing with every rapid thrust. He could feel her clench around him as he placed his thumb on her clit pressing circles on it making her squirm.  He could feel his own release upon him but wanted her to relax and let go.

“I can feel you Y/N, cum for me, cum all over me sweetheart” he urged.

                She relaxed around him and let her release over take her. He felt her hot juices all over his cock, he let himself release into her, his seed spilling right inside her. He knew the risks, but he didn’t care, he knew they would survive if it did happen. He used his hand to stop himself from falling on her. He pulled out gently and lifted her up as if she was his bride. He walked her to the bed and laid her down.

                She moved and made her way under the covers. She had her back to him, expecting him to take the other bed. He took in her form, he knew what she was doing, she was still denying it. He smiled softly and climbed in next to her. He pressed his body up against her. His chest on her back.

“I’m not letting you go” he told her. “Even if you run, even if you are taken from me” he moved her hair behind her ear and he moved to kiss her cheek, “I will find you” He breathed.

                The both fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms awaiting the future that would come.


	3. Had to get Away, Just Kept Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eveline and dean were happy, that is until she discovers something that might shake her world forever.

Dean smiled as he watched her sleeping form next to him. He brought her back just over a month ago and everything was going well. He made sure to have her next to him, he moved her things to his room and reassured her that he was ok with it. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as she awoke. He felt her lips on his and he smiled.  

“Can’t fool me cowboy, I could feel your eyes on me” she whispered and ghosted her fingers across his scruff.  

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Evie” He held her close and nuzzled her neck, “But I do know I am hungry” he whispered.  

“Well, if you let me get up, I can make you some bacon” she tried to get up, but he pulled her back and climbed on top of her pinning her arms on top of her head.  

“Not the breakfast I was talking about” he whispered as his nose touched hers.  

“Dean” she moaned, “you are going to kill me” she smirked.  

He made his way down her body, they were both ready as last night had been one of the many they enjoyed together. He felt like he couldn’t get enough of her, and damn was she fine. He found her clit and teased it with his tongue slowly at first, then sucking on it gently. She moaned and squirmed at the sensitivity of it all. He continued his assault until he was pushing in two fingers into her along with his tongue tasting and lapping up all her juices. She had given him two full orgasms and he was aiming for a third. Her head rolled back as her body felt the pleasure climb, she could feel her climax build and she gave one big forceful orgasm making him moan.  He finished with one last kiss and smiled.  

“mmmm” he said as he made his way up to her lips and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself.  

“Not that I didn’t appreciate it babe” she said as she broke the kiss, “but I am going to give you a turn.”  

“Later, I need shower and bacon!” he moved from her and smiled, grabbing his clothes and some to change into after his shower.  

She laid back down and looked up at the ceiling, she never imagined being in this position. She thought after last time she would run again, but he caught her trying to move and he pinned her, making her scream and promising not to do it again. But now that she was here, she didn’t see how she could have left in the first place. Taking a stretch, she made her way to the other shower that the bunker had and prepared for the day.  

“Morning Eveline” Sam walked in as she was making eggs bacon and sausage.  

“I have your egg white omelet and turkey bacon here Sam” she said handing him his breakfast. 

“Thanks Eveline” he said softly, “I’m glad your back… You guys seem happy” he smiled and ate his breakfast.  

Dean walked in and placed his hand on his heart.  

“Not only do I get bacon… but she gives me sausage too!” He walked around the counter and kissed her cheek. “I am definitely never letting you out of my sight.”  

Eveline rolled her eyes and moved her food to the table as they began discussing the next case. It seemed there were signs of werewolves just outside of Amarillo, TX. It would take the seven hours to get to the location give or take a few stops. But they had to get a move on. After breakfast they packed their things and piled into baby. Between the three of them they took turns driving each getting in some sleep as to make one straight shot to the town.  

Dean pulled Baby up to a motel and let Sam get them a room. It was good to be on the road with them Eveline placed her things on the bed she would share with Dean. The trio decided who would do recon at the police station and who would stay for research. Sam opted for staying and let Eveline take his place.  

The hunt was difficult, and it came down to a chase in the middle of the field. Eveline faced the wolf, Dean having been tossed aside.  

“mmmm, you smell different” the wolf said, “you have a sweet sent”  

Eveline snarled at the beast “Bite me freak” she gave a step to the side letting the wolf stumble before shooting it full of silver in the heart.  

She sighed and sank to the floor, her breath ragged and shallow. She could feel her ribs hurting., she might have cracked a few.  She let Dean help her up once he recuperated, Sam not following far behind. The words that the werewolf said to Eveline confused her. She smelled different? What could that mean? She brushed it aside and let Dean help her to the car. At the motel they patched each other up and ate a small fast food dinner before going to bed.   

A week later and Eveline felt as if the world was spinning, she chalked it up to a head cold at first and stayed in bed with dean taking care of her. By the next day however, she was chucking up anything and everything she had eaten. This was unusual, and her period had been late. She cursed and got dressed quickly.  

“Going on a supply run be back” she said it in such a rush she didn’t even let the boys speak as she grabbed on of the many cars in the bunker and drove to the drug store.   

She purchased the box of pregnancy tests ignoring the various text from Dean as she made her way back. She rushed past the room they shared and to her old one. She hoped and prayed that it was a false alarm and it would be just a scare. She remembered Dean had said that a family in this life was a big fat NO. He said it countless times and the message was loud and clear for Eveline. She walked into the small bathroom inside and followed the instructions waiting at least two more minutes after the recommended time.  

Her hands shook with nervousness as she looked at it. There is was as clear as day, two solid lines. She began to hyperventilate; her vision began to blur. She held on to the sink and tried to calm down.  

“no, no, no” she muttered, “Everything was going good, god he’s going to hate me” her voice cracked at the thought.  She closed her eyes and calmed down. Wiping away her tears and cleaning her face.  

She waited before stepping out and joining them for dinner. She sat in silence only speaking or answering when she was addressed. Dean tilted his head towards her, something was definitely wrong, she avoided his gaze and when he tried to reach for her hand, she moved it away. It hurt, but he let it slide. When they reached their room, she had changed into sweats and a shirt and laid down her back to him.  

“Hey, did I do something wrong?” he asked as he rubbed her back gently.  

“No, I’m sorry I’m just feeling off today” she lied, she was already hating herself.  

“OK, we can cuddle?” He said hopefully,  

“That’s fine” her tone confused him, it was like she feared him.  

He pressed his body against hers and held her tight. He kissed her neck and head, gently letting his hand rub her arm up and down. She melted into his touch, figuring to just enjoy the moment before everything exploded. She made her plan, she would head to Jodie’s for a few days just until she could think things through. She wouldn’t disappear, just make an excuse and have an extended stay with the girls.  

The next morning, she called Jody and asked if she could come for a few days and she would explain everything then. To Sam and Dean on the other hand, well she had to come up with something.  

“Hey guys” she kissed Dean, she made it long and deep, making it her last kiss with him.  

“Hey, you doing better?” He caressed her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers.  

“Yeah, I just needed to rest” she kissed him again, not able to resist his lips, determined to kiss him as many times today before she disappeared. “So, I got a call from Jody, she wants me to hang with the girls for a while and help them out with some hunts” she said raking her fingers through his hair, she was going to miss that.  

“Ok, sounds good” Dean pouted as he nodded his head, “Need us to tag along?”  

“Sorry babe” she tapped his nose, “Girls only” she sighed as she hugged him tight, the lie rolling smoothly. 

“Ok, well just let me know when you get there safely, ok?” he gazed into her eyes, his hand cupping her jaw as the pad of his thumb gently caressed her cheek.  

“Promise” she moved from his lap and gently caressed his scruffy face smiling before she turned and rushed to pack. She grabbed what she felt were the essentials and stopped by her old room to get rid of the test, but it was gone.  

“Hey Eveline” Sam came up behind her. “So, are you really going because Jodie needs your help?” Sam accused.  

“Sam” She sighed, “I just need a few days to think, I mean… You heard Dean countless times, he doesn’t want a family.”  

“if you aren’t back, I will tell him!” Sam threatened.  

“No, you won’t Sam, because then he’ll be mad at you for knowing and not stopping me” she pushed past him and towards the garage. They stopped talking when they saw Dean by her bike.  

“I just gave her a quick tune up, don’t ride her too hard Eveline, I know how you ride” He teased and grabbed her shoulder.  

“Thanks” she hugged him tightly, she could feel her eyes water as she pulled away.  

“Hey, it’s only for a little while” he smiled at her and wiped the stray tear, “You’ll be back.”  

“Yeah, I just” she kissed him deep and long, “I’m going to miss you”  

This was hard, but she had to do it, had to make him hate her so that he could be free. She would be a burden and that was the last thing she needed. She started the engine and revved up the bike before making her way to the road.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She had reached Jody’s and crumbled into her arms once she opened the door. She told Jody everything that happened. From her first instance of running, to dean finding her, and now this. Jody of course wanted her to tell Dean, but Eveline was adamant. She didn’t want him to be brought down by this. Jody, against her better judgment knew Dean eventually would find out and make her see sense.  

Her isolation started out slow at first, she would call Dean like clockwork. Then the calls would become less and less. By about a Month staying at Jody’s and helping the girls out she started pretending to be annoyed until one day around the begining of her second trimester.  

“Eveline, why don’t you let Sam and I come over?” Dean practically shouted.  

“Dean I'm not going to have this discussion with you, they need me here, I’m useful” she argued.  

“Bullshit Eveline, I haven’t seen you in two months! That’s not ok!” Dean really yelled making her pull the phone away.  

“And? What is your point Dean? I’m busy!” She ignored the loos Jody gave her, “Look I don’t have time for this, I have a hunt to get to” she hung up before he could answer.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Dean rubbed his hand across his face and threw his phone. It smashed on the wall, alerting Sam who came running. Sam instantly knew what was bothering Dean.  

“She’s not coming back, is she?” he whispered.  

“O, she coming back, because I’m going to drag her back” Dean growled as he grabbed a duffel bag and started packing. “Let’s go Sam” he pushed passed his brother and towards the garage.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Eveline sighed, she knew what he was going to do. She looked to Jody and cursed.  

“I’m going on that hunt for the Vamps nest” she needed to behead something, needed to fight.  

“I don’t think you should Eveline, you’re four months you should be safe” Jody placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  

“I’ll be fine, I will be extra careful and if anything happens, I'll call, I promise” She smiled sadly.  

“Honey, why run from him? He is head over heels in love with you” Jody shook her head looking at Eveline sadly.  

“Had to get away Jody, and I just kept going” she walked out the door with a sad smile.  


	4. Scaring the Mouse: Deans POV of Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment of Kudos! I greatly appreciate it!

Dean drove the beautiful, slick 67’ Impala into the garage. He gave a glance in the rearview mirror towards the back seat where Y/N was staring out the window. The hunt had gone, ok for the most part. But one thing that stuck out was how she placed herself on the line for him pushing him down and allowing Sam to behead the vampire. He could remember her eyes staring into his. His breath had caught in his through at the closeness of her mouth to his. Y/N had gotten up quickly after it was clear that there were no more vamps, but he didn’t want her to. Throughout the ride to the bunker, she was eerily quiet. 

“Y/N,” His voice startled her, “We’re home” he softly smiled at her. 

“Oh, right.” 

She got out of the car and walked towards the trunk to retrieve her things. He watched as she got out of sight and looked to his brother Sam. 

“Somethings up with Y/N Sam,” he shook his head and sighed, “I can’t put my finger on, but the hunt weirded her out, she never gets weirded out.” 

“I don’t know Dean,” Sam avoided his brothers gaze. 

Sam knew precisely the feelings that were bothering Y/N. It wasn’t a secret that she had developed feelings for the older brother. Sam had seen the way Y/N would look at Dean whenever he flirted with any girl at the local bar. Sam left Dean alone to his thoughts. Dean had tried to keep a friendly distance from Y/N, but something about her had shifted. She started to feel sad and defeated. He had wanted to cheer her up but was only brushed off and left alone many times. Dean was the last to grab his things. He locked Baby and headed towards his room. Along the way, he passed by Y/N’s room, the soft sounds of music coming from behind the closed door. 

He liked that about Y/N; she loved a variety of music. She came from a different family, and that was ok. The fact that she also loved Led Zeppelin was a big plus in their friendship. He didn’t mind that she enjoyed listening to music that played in the nightclubs. Now and then, when she thought no one was looking, he would catch her dancing in her underwear. Her hips are moving and swaying to the music. It took all his strength not to wrapped her in his arms and kiss her deeply. He always told himself he was toxic, and it was a risk having him as a friend, but she would always smile at him and face danger head-on. 

Dean reached his room and began to unpack his things, making sure he separated his dirty laundry from his clean ones. Giving a small stretch and cracking his neck, he changed out of his hunting clothes and into something more comfortable. The sound of her door opening didn’t faze him and could hear her soft footsteps heading to the kitchen. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. 

“Ok,” he told himself, “just drinks… that’s what we will have, drinks just like always.” He gave himself a nod and walked out towards the kitchen. 

There she was a shot glass and a bottle of tequila. She had her music playing, and her head was bobbing softly. Her hair tied in a messy bun, her tank top already falling off at one shoulder. Dean grabbed his whiskey bottle and a glass. He slowly made his way to the table and sat right in front of her. 

“figure we shouldn’t be drinking alone” he whispered. 

“Yeah,” she slurred. 

“what number are you on?” he was amused by her demeanor. 

“I’m on number five, I have a good buzz going” she poured herself another glass. 

He watched as she salted her hand, grabbed her shot glass, and a lime wedge. She licked her hand, took the shot, and sucked on the lime wedge hissing afterward. Her eyes closed as she licked her lips. Good, he loved the way she liked her lips, he dreamed of the tongue on his flesh, touching their way down to his… He snapped out of his daydream and took a sip of his drink. 

“You know,” she began, “I… I love your eyes, they are so green. They sparkle sometimes. When you listen to Zeppelin, or when you order a massive ribeye, and they bring it to you” she chuckled. 

Dean felt himself blush, “well, I like your eyes too Y/N, they sparkle when you laugh and smile… the mischievous look you get when you gank a monster” he found himself smiling at her when she blushed. 

“Shut up, I’m ugly” she shook her head and looked away from him.

“Who told you that?” he growled. 

“Well, I never get hit on at bars… You always end up with some random girl and sometimes I wish…” she put her hand over her mouth like a child. 

Dean raised his eyebrow at her; he couldn’t help but smirk at her confession. He stood and moved to sit next to her. He noticed when she slightly walked away as if he would hate her. Dean couldn’t help it anymore, the fact that she called herself ugly because she felt rejected, made his heart break just a little bit. He downed his glass and filled another one; he didn’t want to be drunk, he did want her to think he was. He planned his next move carefully, he let his hand move to cup her jaw, and he gently pushed her face so that her eyes were looking into his. 

He licked his lips before speaking. “You, are beautiful Y/N, any guy that doesn’t see it is blind as hell” he moved his nose to touch hers, “your face lights up, and my heart jumps whenever it does sweetheart.” 

He brushed his lips with hers giving her a chaste kiss at first. Her eyes were closed as he moved back and away from her. He took another sip of his whiskey, letting the liquid flow down his throat almost giving him courage. 

“What was that?” she came out of her haze and stood, “you… you just…why? Huh?” she rambled as she moved away from him. 

He cursed and followed her as she made her way down the hall, he stopped her just as she passed his room. He took her arm and pulled her inside closing the door. He watched as she paced around in front of the bed, her hand on her head pushing her hair back. He had never seen her like this. She was nervous and twitchy. She looked like she wanted to run, like a mouse running away from a cat. 

Slowly he walked towards her; his hand gently grabbed her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and saw how scared she was, how she doubted herself.  He took the leap and kissed her again, this time, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, wanting to explore her. He could feel her give in as she opened her mouth slightly giving her access. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue began battling his. Their arms wrapped around each other moving up and down their bodies trying to explore every inch. Dean broke the kiss as he tugged her tank top up and over her head exposing her breasts. 

He placed his palm on her cheek as his fingers intertwined in her hair, “You are gorgeous Y/N.” 

He proceeded to place sweet kisses along her neck, sucking on her pulse. He held on to her waist when he felt her knees buckle. He continued his trail of kisses to the valley between her breasts, softly motorboating them. Her moans rang in his ear making his cock twitch with excitement. Moving away from her for a moment, he helped her take off his shirt and smiled when her fingers touch his naked flesh. She pushed him to his bed and sank to her knees. 

Dean watched as she undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. He was already hard and waiting for her touch. Dean shivered when her fingers gently caressed him, her lips kiss his tip. He threw his head back as he felt her mouth surround him. 

“Y/N,” her name came out in a throaty moan as she sucked him gently. 

He could feel her tongue slide along the slit on his tip; she was lapping up the precum that was leaking out. She continued to move up and down, and his hands had moved up to her head, his fingers in her hair as he helped her bob up and down on him. Another moan echoed in his room, as his tip reached the back of her throat, her mouth touching the base. He could feel himself twitch in her, but he didn’t want it to end. He pulled her up and placed her under him. 

“I want you Y/N,” he kissed her lips, “I have wanted you so bad, for so long.”

“Dean, please” she moaned, he had placed his fingers at her entrance feeling how wet she was. 

“What do you want Y/N?” he asked, as he gently circled her clit making her squirm in delight before plunging his finger deep inside her. 

“Make me yours, even if it’s just for tonight make me yours” she whispered, but he didn’t see the tears that formed in her eyes. He didn’t know that she thought it was a one-time thing. He wanted her for good, wanted Y/N to be his always. 

Dean continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, and he moved down to lap up the slick juices that were slipping out before taking her clit in his mouth. He sucked and licked, her body squirmed, and he could feel her walls clench against his fingers. Her worked her harder urging her to release. He smiled when she kept calling his name throughout her climax. He took his fingers and sucked them dry, moving up to her body and kissing her. 

His tip teased her entrance, her legs opened and wrapped around his waist. He looked into her eyes for any sign of her wanting to back out. 

“Please,” she moaned. 

He nodded but moved away for a second reaching into his nightstand for a foil packet. He placed the condom on himself and prepared to plunge into her. She gasped when he pushed in slowly. He could feel her nails on his back as he moved inch by inch until he was deep inside. She felt warm and tight, making him grunt as he pushed in and out of her. He moved slow and calm, letting her adjust to him, wanting to make her beg for more. It didn’t take long before he was driving at a rapid pace, their bodies full of sweat as he went hard and fast. 

Her walls clenched around him again and he could feel she was almost there. He softly urged her to cum as he was ready to explode. One final push and they both screamed in extasy.  He collapsed next to her chest breathing hard as regained his composure. He cleaned himself off and began to do the same with her. Gently cleaning her most sensitive spots. He pulled out a large band tee and helped her into it. He was tired, and she looked it. He gently moved her to the top of the bed and tucked her in before climbing in on the other side. 

Dean watched as she lay with his back to him, he wished she would turn to face him. He wanted to tell her things, to say the words he had been dying to say for a long time. But she had fallen asleep, or so he thought. He didn’t notice the tears on her face as she slept. It wasn’t until he heard the garage door open did, he opened his eyes. 

He scrambled to find her; he chased after her silhouette, he watched as she turned on the bike and drove it off into the horizon. His knees hit the pavement as he called to her. His fist was slamming against the road, in anger.  He rushed back inside and woke up Sam, telling him everything that happened, everything that he had felt for months. 

It would take three months before he saw her again. Rushing to her when the ghost slammed her against a headstone knocking her out cold. Sam had burned the bones while he had rushed to her. He picked her up and rushed her to the Impala, taking her back to their motel. When she woke up, he had an ice pack ready. He tossed it to her with a simple ‘ _here_.’ The next happened in a flash, she was trying to leave, running again and the words came out. He confessed to her confessed his feeling. He loved her, three months of looking for her, of worrying, of having a tight knot on his chest every time they came up empty. When Garth had called, he was relieved. 

“I can’t do this Dean… You don’t love me like that, you think you do but you don’t” she denied it to herself, “That night was nothing, but whiskey and tequila promises” she whispered as she pushed passed him and out the door.  

The words echoed in his head, the way she phrased them. Dean held out hope, for just a bit as he could tell that she only believed that he didn’t love her, but it was the opposite. He loved her so damn much, and he gave her time to run. He would be a cat, allowing its prey to feel safe. He would show her what he felt, tell her what she means to him when he would catch up with her a month later. He would make sure his little mouse knew he was a sly cat.  


	5. Not Getting Away This Time, Promise Me

It was only about three months since she left Jody’s, Y/N was at the very beginning of her ninth month. She would go from town to town killing what she could. She made sure to stay at least ten steps ahead of their tracking methods, always moving always on the move. She, of course, made sure to stop by women’s clinics to make sure her baby was safe. She had a close call when a Demon tried to use her as leverage, she had almost called Dean but had decided against it after getting reassurance that the baby was doing well. 

She woke up slowly; she had a dream of Dean being with her, loving her. She wiped the tears as she woke up. ‘Damn hormones’ she thought as she got dressed for the day. Her belly had dropped a little, and she sighed. She was close to popping, and she had made it her mission to do it close to the boys’ birthplace. She groaned at the sharp pain in her back. Being in Lawrence, she knew the significance it had for the boys, and the heartache.  

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the motel room and made her way to the abandoned barn. The latest in the slew of Vamps nest, and she cursed at the pain on the small of her back. Buckling down she got out of her car and grabbed her machete; She froze, the familiar rumble of the impala pounding in her ear. 

“Shit” she closed her trunk and waddled inside. 

“Y/N!” 

She ignored his call and made her way into the abandoned barn. She stalked slowly inside, but something was off. There weren’t any signs of vampires anywhere. She carefully walked inside the barn, her senses on high alert. She looked in every dark corner every crevice, but there were no signs of vamps inhabiting the old barn anywhere. It was a setup, and the articles faked, they had her trapped. She turned to leave to find him at the entrance of the barn. She turned around to try to find a different exit, but they were locked. 

“Damn it” she hid hoping that he would stay in the same spot, no dice. He began to move. She could hear the crunch of the dirt under his boots. 

“Y/N, Sweetheart I know you’re here,” he said, “Damn it, Y/N I’m not playing this game anymore you left… again… and you won’t tell me why; no one will” He was angry, upset. 

Y/N closed her eyes and bit her lip. A Sharp pain ran through her belly, and she stifled the moan. Dean moved his head toward the soft noise and began to proceed carefully. He had a bit of a suspicion as to why she ran; he was more upset with himself than her. Dean knew they should have talked, but then again, he hated doing it a lot of times. He stood still trying to listen to her, for any signs. 

Y/N felt another sharp pain, but this one hurt, she couldn’t help but let out a small yelp while biting her lips. He moved forward at a faster pace this time, finding her holding her belly. He cursed and picked her up. 

   
“Shhhh, I got you, sweetheart, I got you” He put his anger aside and put her in baby’s backseat and drove to the nearest hospital. He felt his chest tighten when she bit through another contraction. 

“It’s too early” she cried

He turned into the hospital and parked the car to get out. 

“I need help, I think my Girlfriend is going into labor,” he carried her in as a nurse called for a wheelchair. 

“Sir, I will need you to move your car, I will let another nurse direct you to our maternity ward, what’s her name sir?” 

“Y/N Y/L/N,” he said quickly. 

The nurse nodded and placed a quick wristband on his wrist as he rushed to over the car. He texted Jody and Sam, letting them know what happened. Making his way back, a nurse directed him to the maternity ward and to the room they put Y/N in. He saw her; she lay on the bed, her eyes closed in pain. She turned, her back facing the door, she could feel him. She just wanted him to yell and scream, to curse at her and leave her forever. 

He walked softly over to her his hands gently rubbing her back. 

“You could have come talk to me Y/N,” he said. 

“No, I couldn’t” she whimpered. “You said it, time and time again Dean! You didn’t want to bring kids in this life. I messed up.” 

Dean’s jaw tensed, and he made his way to the other side of the bed. He knelt so that his eyes were looking into hers. She had her eyes closed as she bit through another contraction, he could see the tears falling. Before he could talk to her, a doctor came in to check on her. 

“Ok, Ms. Y/L/N let's check on what’s going on and see how you’re doing.” The doctor smiled as they checked on her. “I see that you are only just started your ninth month, but it seems the little guy wants to come out” the doctor smiled, “when did you start feeling any discomfort?” 

“I felt a sharp pain staring at my back around nine this morning,” Y/N said softly. 

“OK, well… your contractions are at least 5 minutes apart,” The doctor looked at their watch, “I will recommend a dose Cytotec, this will help stimulate Dilation so that you can deliver, but I will wait for another 10 to 15 minutes to see if maybe your body starts to dilate” the doctor said gently. “It isn’t uncommon for early births, rare, but we will make sure your baby is safe” The doctor looked to both of them and smiled before leaving them alone in the room.  

Dean looked to Y/N; her face was stoic, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking. 

“Y/N.” 

“You can go” the words cut him like a sharp knife. 

“I’m not going anywhere” he crossed his arms and sat on a chair by her bed. 

“I said to go” she hissed, “God, it’s like you can’t take a fucking hint Dean, you don’t want this, you’ve said it thousands of times… you can go, I’m not going to hold it against you and…”

“Shut up,” he growled, “you don’t know what I’m thinking, you have no fucking clue,” he leaned forward and ran his hand across his face. “you realize, I was secretly hoping for this… that night I found you, that night I literally took you on that motel table… god Y/N, you… You and me, we are good together, and you know it…” 

“Dean… I can’t not…mmmm” she doubled over in pain as a contraction hit hard. 

Dean got up quickly and held her hand while rubbing her back, 

“Shhh, it’s ok to squeeze my hand as hard as you need to” he whispered

All Y/N did was nod as she squeezed his hand and breathed through it. Dean kissed her head and rubbed her back. Once the contraction subsided, she leaned into him; she was an idiot. Here he was proving that he wanted to be here, that he would be here no matter what. She felt the tears come while the next contraction hit her.

“I’m sorry” she whimpered. “I’m a coward, I should have talked to you” she whispered. 

“Hey, hey” he whispered and kissed her teary cheek. “we’ll talk later, you and I… we should have done this when I brought you back to the bunker… I’m sorry too” her held her through the contraction. 

The doctor came in at that moment. They smiled and patted YN on the knee gently. Just then Sam and Jody came in, breathing hard and ragged.  Jody took Y/N’s other hand and smiled at Dean while Sam stood next to Dean in case, he needed to tap out 

“I see family is here,” the doctor said happily, “The good news is you progressed rapidly and are almost there, you need about five more centimeters, we won’t need the medicine.” 

Dean held Y/N’s hand as the doctor gave them the update. Y/N’s cheeks tear-stained, but she was relieved that there were no complications.

 “we might have to break your water, but that’s no big deal,” the doctor gently continued and placed the ultrasound wand on Y/N’s belly, “Baby looks very healthy, do you want to know the sex or would you like to wait?” 

Y/N knew the sex of the baby, but she looked to Dean wondering what he would say. 

“Surprise us doc” he smirked and kissed the top of Y/N’s head.

“Well, looks like we made it just in time to help,” Jody said softly, then she got close to Y/N’s ear, “told ya.”

“You guys set me up” Y/N accused them, “You fed fake stories about a vamp’s nest” she accused. 

“How else would we smoke you out? you kept a good lead Y/N/N” Sam said softly. 

“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know I’m a runner” she said softly, “I’ve always been a runner.” 

“I know… It’s why I’m the cat to your mouse” Dean chuckled. 

It only took thirty more minutes before the doctor came to break her water. Everything happened in a flash; she could feel her body contracting to push, and there he came, baby Winchester.  He was born with a full head of hair and strong arms and legs. For a premie, he was healthy and fully developed, the other doctors Y/N had visited might have miscalculated how progressed Y/N’s pregnancy was. Dean looked at you tearfully as he cut the umbilical cord and let the nurse clean up the baby.  Y/N sat back after everything and felt her eyes drift closed, she tried to stay awake long enough to feed her son, but Dean smiled and took him from her using the bottle the nurse handed him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“NO, no way” she shook her head looking at dean pace across the hospital room with their son with his hand, “we are not naming him THAT!” she shook her head. 

“Well, then what? I mean, what can we name him? We can’t take him home unless we name him” he said.

“You still want me to come home?” her voice cracked. 

“Of course, I do Y/N/N” he moved to sit next to her on the bed and handed her their son. 

She took one hard look at their son. She tilted her head and looked to Dean, then back to her sleeping son. She let her index finger caress his chubby cheek; she could feel a tear slide down her cheek. 

“Derek” she whispered, “Derek Henry Winchester,” she said. 

Dean pressed his lips to her temple and smiled while his nose nuzzled her, “I like it.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y/N sat up as she heard hushing sounds coming from the baby monitor. Dean’s side of the bed was empty, and she quietly and quickly walked into Derek’s room. She sighed in relief when she saw Dean on the rocking chair putting Derek back to sleep. 

“Hey mommy, sorry I got to him first” he smiled and got up to place Derek in his crib.

“It’s ok” she yawned and made her way back to bed. 

They found a small house just close enough to the bunker to settle in. Between Sam, Dean, and Y/N, they fortified the house and made sure nothing supernatural would bother them. Dean went back to bed and hugged Y/N tightly. It had been six months now that they were in the new house — six months since he was able to find her again. 

Y/N turned to face him and leaned into his chest. Dean sighed contently and lifted her face to kiss her. Y/N deepened it and moaned softly as Deans fingers found their way under her pajamas. She smiled against his lips and moved down his bare chest her fingers under the elastic of his boxer briefs. 

“Y/N” he moaned, “Thought you were sleepy” he teased. 

“I’m awake enough” she whispered as she lowered his boxer briefs releasing his soft naked flesh from its confines. 

She kissed it and teased it gently before taking it into her mouth. Dean leaned his head back as she licked and sucked on him, his fingers tangled in her hair as she guided her. Her head bobbed up and down, as her tongue swirled and lapped up at him. He moaned as she quickened her pace, her tongue hitting the right spots causing him to shudder. He felt close, but he didn’t want to release just yet. 

“Come here sweetheart” he moaned as he pulled her up and kissed her deeply. “You are overdressed for the occasion” he muttered as he placed her under him in one swoop. 

She helped him remove her clothes as he entered her. She hissed and moaned as he filled her. 

“Dean” she moaned, her breathing ragged. 

“Y/N” he left butterfly kisses on her face. He lifted her leg against his hip and began to increase his thrusts. 

She scratched at his back as she felt every thrust build her climax. She sighed and moaned as he sucked on her neck and placed circles on her clit, building her up even more. She tried to hold off she wanted him to release, but he caught on quick. 

“let go, sweetheart, I’m right behind you,” he said. 

Y/N let out a soft scream as she released her excitement and came, Dean following right behind her. He kissed her deeply before moving off and holding her close. Their heavy breathing subsided as they cuddled close together. He placed soft kisses along her face before claiming her mouth once again, his tongue exploring it. 

“You are not going away this time Y/N, promise me,” He said as he looked into her eyes. 

She stared into his green eyes, full of love, full of caring, “I promise.” 


End file.
